In medical imaging, it is common to transmit medical image data from a first station to a second station which may be located remotely from the first station. For example, a technician may transmit medical image data from a digital radiology device to a doctor or analyst elsewhere in the hospital, or outside the hospital entirely. By transmitting the medical image data remotely, there is ordinarily no need for the doctor or analyst to be present at each machine where medical image data is stored.
In one example, an entire medical image is transmitted to the doctor or analyst directly from a CAT scan, or shortly after the time of scanning. In this way, the doctor or analyst can make decisions based on the entirety of the image data obtained for a particular patient.